


Под блеском трех неназванных лун

by Ashatrychka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darkfic, F/M, Forests, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Mysticism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panos Cosmatos vibes, Sick Character, Small Towns, Teenagers, Walks In The Woods, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Ленора попадает прямо в лапы маньяка, и ее будущее рисуется весьма незавидным. Единственный выход – сделать вид, что веришь в его искаженную реальность, и попытаться улизнуть, если он отвлечется. Да только вот… вдруг его больные фантазии – не фантазии вовсе?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я сделала над собой титаническое усилие и вместо привычных душе и сердцу АУ и ООС написала просто историю с ОС.  
> Если вглядеться в текст, можно догадаться, какие именно произведения я усиленно пускала по вене для вдохновения.  
> #тяжолая_норкомания

_the psychotic drowns where the mystic swims_

Жара накрыла Кристал-Лейк душным облаком. Солнце выжигало зелень словно через увеличительное стекло, сжирало цвета. Листва поникла и пожелтела, трава высохла. Лишь в чаще леса ещё было прохладно, но и там жара могла достать, пусть и не напрямую. Ручьи пересыхали, и полчища мошкары поднялись в воздух, проникая в дома даже через самые маленькие щели, больно жалили, лезли в глаза и уши, набивались в тарелки с едой, стаканы. Спасения от нее не было.

В былые времена такое назвали бы плохим знаком, но сейчас уже не осталось людей, умеющих их читать — или они живут в совсем других местах.

На краю леса, захватывая его часть, располагалось забытое владение Миллеров. Дом, когда-то принадлежавший им, был заброшен, стекла частью были выбиты, одна из стен пестрела подпалинами, словно кто-то пытался поджечь дом, но не преуспел. Ни ворот на дороге, ни цепи, ни таблички, ни даже почтового ящика. Дом стоял на лесной поляне, окружённый деревьями, как молчаливой стражей. Любой желающий мог войти в него — но желающих находилось немного. Изредка сюда заглядывали подростки, потому что от дома до озера шла тропа, ныне почти заросшая. Но с тех пор, как к озеру проложили новую дорогу, и подростки перестали тут бывать. Какой-то бродяга пытался обосноваться в доме, но ему не повезло — сгорел заживо, заснув с сигаретой во рту и бутылкой в руках.

Это было тихое место, хорошее место для тех, кто хотел спрятаться ненадолго. В лесной тиши, вооружившись репеллентом и взяв с собой книгу, одинокая странница, прикованная к своему дому цепью из невзгод ее родителей, любила проводить свои дни. Она странствовала по выдуманным мирам, плавая в море Изабеллы, бродя по развалинам Осгилиата и путешествуя вниз по Великой Реке. Возле дома Миллеров ее никто не беспокоил, и она привыкла к этому месту, считая его своим.

К сожалению это было совсем не так, но привычное часто воспринимается как безопасное.

В страннице не было ничего необычного, она ничем не отличалась от своих сверстников, кроме, пожалуй, стремления держаться от них подальше, и гетерохромии. Это не самое редкое явление в мире, но в ее случае левый карий глаз был настолько темным, что в слабом освещении казался черным, а правый серо-голубой, был таким бледным, будто весь свой цвет он пожаловал в пользу левого.

Странница втайне гордилась своими удивительными глазами, на словах же относилась к этому пренебрежительно. Пренебрежительность вообще часто помогает скрыть настоящие чувства и выглядеть лучше в своих собственных глазах.

Сегодня она с комфортом устроилась на поваленном дереве возле дома, глубоко погрузившись в книгу о приключениях колдуна, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг себя. Солнечные лучи пронизывали листву, в душном воздухе плыли пух и пылинки, птицы лишь изредка перекликались в лесу, словно жара доконала даже их. И в этой тишине странница не сразу обратила внимание на приближающийся звук автомобильного мотора. Она подняла голову от книги и прислушалась, надеясь, что машина остановится или свернёт, но звук приближался. Возможно кто-то хотел проехать к озеру или — ну, вдруг? — кто-то решил купить дом Миллеров?

На дороге показался старый минивэн грязно-белого цвета. Странница следила за ним, надеясь, что увидев тупик, машина развернется. Но машина остановилась, водитель заглушил мотор и вылез — а девушка пристально наблюдала за ним.

Он был высоким, жилистым и очень бледным, будто специально прятался от солнца. Его руки с длинными пальцами пианиста на фоне черных брюк и рубашки напоминали засевших в тенетах пауков. А своей одеждой и манерой держаться он напоминал пастора.

Он поздоровался, но странница не ответила. Ей не понравилось, как мужчина присматривался к ее лицу, хотя ее глаза всегда были первым, на что обращали внимание.

— Это владение Миллеров? — спросил незнакомец.

— Да, — ответила девушка.

Мужчина сунул руки в карманы и принялся оглядываться, уделяя пристальное внимание дому.

— Здесь действительно сожгли человека? — спросил он.

— Я об этом ничего не знаю, — ответила странница неприязненно.

Она чувствовала себя неуютно и хотела поскорее уйти. Она поднялась, отряхнув колени от лесного мусора, но незнакомец неожиданно спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Зачем вам мое имя? — спросила странница в ответ.

— Затем, что это невежливо, обращаться к человеку «Эй ты», — ответил мужчина. — Меня зовут Кристофер.

— Я Ленора, — ответила странница.

— Ленора, как у По?

— Нет, — ответила Ленора. — Как Ленора Тор, писательница.

Взгляд мужчины скользнул к книге в ее руках, и Ленора подавила желание завести их за спину.

— Любишь читать, Ленора?

— Ага, только мне уже идти надо, — торопливо ответила Ленора. — А вы на озеро приехали? Дорога заросла, машина вряд ли проедет.

Про себя она думала, что если этот странный тип найдет другую дорогу, то тут он больше не появится вместе со своим старым минивэном. Машина как у ЦРУшника. Или как у маньяка.

— Спасибо за совет, Ленора, — Кристофер доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Беги.

Ленора зашагала прочь, и последняя фраза Кристофера догнала ее уже, когда она вышла на грунтовку:

— Ещё увидимся.

Ленора прибавила шагу.

****

На следующий день Ленора решила проведать свою поляну. Она отнеслась к Кристоферу как к захватчику и очень надеялась, что его там не будет. К счастью о визите говорили только следы шин на гравии и ничего больше. Ее укрытие по-прежнему принадлежало ей.

Ленора была рада вырваться из дома. Отец начал пить уже с утра, мать пыталась разобраться со счетами, и они гавкали друг на друга из разных концов комнаты, как злые псы на привязи.

Когда отец увидел, что Ленора спустилась вниз, он спросил:

— Куда это ты? — и по его голосу чувствовалось, что он сильно на взводе.

— Прогуляюсь, — ответила Ленора.

— Лето уже почти закончилось, — раздраженно заметила мать. — А ты даже не пробовала искать подработку. Ты не можешь всю жизнь просидеть на наших шеях.

— Я знаю, — ответила Ленора.

— И куда пойдешь? — спросил отец.

— Просто погуляю. — Ленора не хотела рассказывать о том, где она проводит летние дни. Это место принадлежало только ей, и ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы ее уединение нарушили.

— Просто погуляет! — мать фыркнула. — Тратишь время зря, а могла бы провести его с пользой. В бакалейном магазине требуется помощник!

Ленора не ответила. Она присела у порога, шнуруя кеды и заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на завязывании пыльных шнурков, а не на раздражающем голосе матери, ввинчивающимся в уши.

— Найди работу до конца недели. Или я сама тебе ее найду!

— Ладно.

Выходя, она не отказала себе в удовольствии хлопнуть дверью посильнее, игнорируя летящий в спину крик.

Опасаясь встретить ещё кого-нибудь Ленора побрела дальше в лес, отмахиваясь от вездесущей мошкары. Интересно, кто был тот мужик на минивэне? Он не местный. Может турист? Или священник — он был похож на священника. Но в церкви Кристал-Лейк уже был священник.

Ленора брела медленно, обходя колючие заросли ежевики и крапивы, бездумно, вслушиваясь в звуки леса. Потеряться тут было сложно, а Ленора знала лес как свои пять пальцев. И когда она наткнулась на мертвого олененка в капкане, это стало для нее неожиданностью.

Она не думала, что кто-то в Кристал-Лейк ставит капканы. Да она вообще ни о чем не думала: увидев мертвого олененка, Ленора испуганно замерла, а потом медленно подошла, рассматривая его. Железные зубцы капкана сомкнулись на передней ноге, сломав ее. Кровь, вытекшая из ран, засохла, и теперь по ней ползали мухи. Множество их, гудя, вилось над олененком, и Ленору передернуло от отвращения. Она несколько раз взмахнула рукой, отгоняя их, мухи взвились в воздух, и все стало только хуже. С коротким возгласом отвращения Ленора отшатнулась, отмахиваясь от них, зацепилась за ветку и шлепнулась на землю.

Теперь, когда она перестала махать руками, мухи успокоились и вновь сели на свою добычу.

— Не стоит бояться смерти. На все Его воля, и все мы уйдем в землю.

Ленора вздрогнула и резко обернулась.

Кристофер стоял за ее спиной — должно быть подошел незаметно, пока Ленора без толку размахивала руками. Свою черную одежду он сменил на более удобные для прогулок по лесу джинсы и рубашку. Жара словно не беспокоила его.

— Я знаю, — откликнулась Ленора. Она неловко поднялась на ноги и снова посмотрела на мертвого олененка. — Но это… ужасно. Смерть такая мерзкая штука!

— Смерть всегда служит началом новой жизни, — примирительно заметил Кристофер. — Всегда.

— Вы священник? — спросила Ленора.

— Я изучал богословие, — ответил Кристофер.

Он приблизился, глядя на олененка. Ленора заметила, как он быстро облизал губы: его язык мелькнул между ними, влажный, розовый, и Ленору снова передернуло. Она уставилась на носки своих кед.

— Давай уйдем, — предложил Кристофер. — Мы уже ничем не можем здесь помочь.

— Спасибо, но у вас наверное дела, — грубо ответила Ленора.

И она зашагала обратно к дому Миллеров, надеясь, что этот странный человек не последует за ней.

А Кристофер безмолвно смотрел ей вслед. И снова быстрым движением облизал губы.

****

Ленора шла через лес, разозленная и раздосадованная. Она чувствовала себя так, словно кто-то вторгся в ее владения, нарушил некую невидимую границу, которой она отделила себя.

Где теперь ей было проводить жаркие летние дни? Впрочем… Ленора невесело усмехнулась. Если мать намерена запихнуть ее на работу в бакалейный магазин, то задумываться о планах не придется.

Она дошла до дома Миллеров и уже хотела обогнуть его, когда заметила, что задняя дверь, когда-то запертая на замок, теперь открыта. Неужели этот мужик все-таки купил его? Или вломился туда?

Ленора подошла поближе и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Внутри было темно, а стоило ей сделать шаг, как с половиц столбом взвилась пыль. Пахло чем-то неприятным. Леноре казалось, что так пахнут нежилые дома, и она сделала еще один шаг вперед, решив, что заглянет внутрь и тут же уйдет — после того случая со сгоревшим бездомным окна основательно заколотили, а на двери навесили замки. Ленора никогда не бывала внутри, и ей подумалось, что там могли сохраниться вещи Миллеров. Говорят, жена была художницей — вдруг тут остались ее картины?

Но ни картин, ни каких-либо вещей, кроме старого разбитого телевизора и продавленного дивана. На полу были светлые пятна там, где когда-то стояла мебель, пол усеивало битое стекло от множества окон.

Тут не было ничего, и Ленора вдруг поняла, что зря пришла сюда. Тяжелое, сдавливающее грудь чувство нахлынуло на нее, не страх, а нечто другое, предчувствие беды. Но Ленора не успела и шагу назад сделать: на ее горле сомкнулись две огромные ладони и начали душить, душить — напрасно она пыталась оторвать их от себя, слепо била, пытаясь попасть в нападавшего. А потом темнота сгустилась, а уши словно заложило, и все ушло.

****

В голову будто впивались гвозди. Застонав, Ленора открыла глаза, но поначалу не поняла этого — ее окружала плотная темнота, пахнущая пылью, отсыревшим деревом и мышиным пометом. Ленора завозилась, пытаясь понять, что с ней и где она. Ее руки были связаны за спиной, одеревенели и болели, рот был заткнут кляпом, и он резал ей уголки рта. Горло саднило. Она лежала на чем-то мягком и узком…

Ленора замычала, надеясь, что ее кто-нибудь услышит, что кто-нибудь придет и включит свет… А вдруг она ослепла? Что произошло? Последнее, что Ленора помнила — как она заходила в дом Миллеров, а потом…

Ленора глухо вскрикнула от ужаса. Кто-то напал на нее. Кто-то…

— Тш-ш… — донеслось из темноты. — Ты привлечешь ненужное внимание, Ленора. Лежи тихо. Я скоро зажгу свет.

Кристофер. Тот пугающий мужик на минивэне. Это он ее сюда притащил.

Ленора снова замычала, дергаясь, пытаясь освободить руки, но вместо этого свалилась с дивана на пол и больно ударилась локтем. Пульсирующая боль в голове стала еще сильнее, и Ленора с ужасом почувствовала подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Она же умрет, задохнется, если ее вырвет!

Ленора усиленно задышала носом, лежа на полу. Она услышала шорох, звук шагов и скрип половиц под чужими ботинками, легкое металлическое звяканье — будто перестукивались звенья цепочки.

Раздалось чирканье зажигалки, и вспыхнул огонек, показавшийся Леноре очень ярким. От огонька занялся фитиль свечи, и этот дрожащий слабый свет выхватил из темноты лицо ее похитителя, покрытое мелкой испариной, смутные очертания заколоченных окон за ним.

Глаза Кристофера казались черными в темноте, его зрачки были расширены, почти полностью закрывая радужку. Он был без рубашки, и его кожа влажно поблескивала. Он осторожно поставил свечу на низкий деревянный ящик, и шагнул к Леноре. Ленора снова замычала и попыталась отползти от него, упираясь пятками в пол. Что-то острое вонзилось в ее обнаженное плечо, но она едва заметила это, не сводя испуганного взгляда с Кристофера.

— Тихо, тихо, — Кристофер опустился на колени рядом с ней и просунул руку ей под спину, помогая сесть. — Все хорошо, Ленора. Все просто чудесно.

Он прижал Ленору к себе, устроив свой подбородок на ее темечке. Ленора попыталась мотнуть головой, но Кристофер сжал ее крепче, и плечо пронзила саднящая боль. Ленора издала глухой стон.

— Будешь вести себя тихо, и я сниму кляп, — негромко сказал Кристофер. — Попробуешь закричать — и я придушу тебя. Мне бы не хотелось этого делать, Ленора. Ты особенная. Но я сделаю, если ты вынудишь меня.

Ленора замерла, мелко и часто дыша. Она не сводила взгляда с Кристофера, а он погладил ее по волосам, поднял и помог снова устроиться на диване. В ее плечо впилась здоровенная деревянная заноза, и Кристофер, поцокав языком, вытащил ее и осмотрел ранку.

— Все чисто, — сказал он.

Ленора задрожала. Ей было едино, сказал бы он, что в ране остались еще занозы или бы вообще не стал ее трогать, ее не волновало, мог ли он вообще рассмотреть что-то в слабом свете свечи. Кристофер протянул руки к ее лицу, и она зажмурилась, но он ослабил узел и снял с нее кляп, мимоходом погладив костяшками пальцев по щеке.

— У тебя наверное столько вопросов, — сказал он. — У нас есть немного времени, прежде чем я начну.

— Что тебе нужно? — выдавила Ленора. — Не убивай меня, пожалуйста.

Кристофер рассмеялся и ответил:

— Ничего не могу обещать.

У Леноры задрожали губы. Неужели, она умрет тут, в пыльном старом доме? Что он хочет сделать с ней? Почему она? Неужели только потому, что она встретилась ему в этом лесу?

Если бы Ленора могла отмотать время вспять, она бы больше никогда не приблизилась к дому Миллеров, а теперь была заперта тут с безумцем.

— Мне нужна ты, моя милая Ленора, — пояснил Кристофер, убирая от ее лба прилипшие пряди и расправляя ее длинные спутавшиеся волосы. — Я пришел сюда, планируя воззвать к духам сожженных и выпотрошенных, но встретил тебя и понял, что это знак. Ты отмечена, и ты можешь помочь мне получить силу.

— К-какую силу? — выдавила Ленора.

— Силу всех ебучих демонов преисподней, — рассмеялся Кристофер. — Их можно приманить, развесив сушиться снятую кожу, а запах вздувшейся требухи им милее всего. Всякого смертного можно пустить на корм, Ленора, но ты особенная. А твоя кожа… — Он склонился к ее плечу и глубоко вдохнул, почти коснувшись его кончиком носа. — Твоя кожа самая замечательная. Твоя кровь приманит их, как говно приманивает мух, они будут ползать тут и упиваться ею, пока я буду брать и брать то, что должно принадлежать мне. Под алым небом, под блеском трех неназванных лун… Как жаль, что ты не увидишь этого. Но я оставлю твои глаза в глазницах, может быть, твоя душа успеет узреть сие, прежде, чем ее утащат вниз.

Ленора задрожала и разрыдалась с глубокими, утробными подвываниями. Она плакала, слезы текли по ее лицу ручьями, а Кристофер прижал ее к себе и начал гладить по голове, приговаривая:

— Ну же, ну… Не плачь, Ленора, я постараюсь сделать все как можно более приятным…

Ленора заорала, боднула его лбом и попыталась вскочить. Она была готова нестись вслепую в темноту, лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого сумасшедшего, но он с легкостью перехватил ее поперек тела и прижал к дивану, не давая шевельнуться.

— Не кричи, — сказал он, — иначе мне придется положить подушку поверх твоего лица. Веди себя хорошо, Ленора, и я сделаю так, чтобы ты тоже ощутила радость происходящего. Я открою тебе путь, проведу тебя по нему и похороню в конце. Неужели это не здорово?


	2. Chapter 2

_You’re drowning_

 

Встреча с девушкой с разными глазами была добрым знаком, лишь укрепившим уверенность, что он поступает правильно. Кристофер раскинул гадальные кости, чтобы узнать, в какой час и день родилась Ленора, и с радостью увидел, что луна в тот день была скрыта, а ночь — темна. Кости говорили, что Ленора родилась в закатный час, перепутье между днём и ночью, и не принадлежала ни тому, ни другому.

А что ничьё — то моё.

Значит Кристофер был на правильном пути и встретил эту девушку не зря. Ее привели сюда высшие силы, и Кристофер не собирался спорить с ними. Выбор был сделан.

Он старался незаметно следовать за ней по лесу, постепенно приближаясь, и когда она задержалась возле дома, понял, что это его шанс. Более всего он опасался задушить ее ненароком, несмотря на кажущуюся худобу, его руки обладали недюжинной силой, но, когда Ленора обмякла, потеряв сознание, он проверил ее пульс и с удовлетворением отметил, что она жива и дышит.

— И облекусь я демонической властью, — прошептал Кристофер, прижимаясь лбом к влажной щеке Леноры, — и деревья будут рыдать, созерцая меня…

****

Ленора сидела, не шевелясь, не отводя взгляда от Кристофера. В свете нескольких свечей он готовил что-то, засыпая какие-то порошки и сушеные травы в керамическую ступку. Он не переставал говорить, томно и неторопливо, и Ленора уже давно потеряла нить его рассуждений. Все ее существо полнилось ужасом. Она умрет. Этот жуткий человек убьет ее каким-то страшным способом, потому что он сумасшедший. Никто не знает, что она здесь. Никто не будет знать, где ее искать. Он убьет ее и спокойно уедет, а ее смерть лишь добавится в копилку страшных историй, связанных с домом Миллеров.

Рыдания клокотали в горле, но Ленора не давала им вырваться, следя за руками Кристофера. Он перебирал пальцами, как пауки своими лапками, такой же хищный и отвратительный. Нет, пауки были гораздо милее его!

— Каждая луна имеет свой звук, — рассуждал Кристофер. — Говорят, раньше умели ловить эти звуки, но теперь… теперь… — Он вздохнул, глядя куда-то в пустоту. — Теперь без должной стимуляции ничего не выходит. Я помогу тебе, Ленора. Помогу себе. Ты все увидишь и поймешь, насколько важно твое убийство.

— Важно? — хрипло спросила Ленора.

— А как же, — откликнулся Кристофер.

Он заглянул в стоящий рядом с ним черный рюкзак и достал маленький прозрачный пузырек без надписей и пипетку в пакетике. Вынув пипетку, он открутил крышку, взял каплю из пузырька. Высунув язык, он капнул на него таинственной жидкостью, проглотил и зажмурился с выражением удовольствия на лице.

— Божественная эссенция, — пробормотал он. — Адские шлюхи поют псалмы и гимны.

Ленора тяжело сглотнула. Быть может он обдолбается, и она сможет сбежать? Будет делать вид, что испугана настолько, что и шевельнуться боится, что готова слушаться, а сама сделает ноги, едва представится шанс. Она знает этот лес как свои пять пальцев, ходила по нему и днем, и ночью, а он тут впервые. Она должна сбежать.

Кристофер встал, все еще держа в руках пузырек и пипетку.

— Каплю прозрения для необычной Леноры, — сказал он добродушно. — Открой рот.

Ленора помотала головой, забыв, что хотела делать вид, будто слушается его. Она не хотела знать, что это за дрянь, и боялась представить, что оно сделает с ее головой. Заставит видеть этих демонов, заставит бродить по дому, ища дверь…

— Открывай, — сказал Кристофер, — или я найду куда еще влить тебе зелье. Поверь мне, в человеческом теле много мест, помимо рта, через которые можно закачивать внутрь жидкости.

Ленора покорно открыла рот. Кристофер дернул ее за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, захватил пипеткой немного жидкости и капнул ей на язык.

— Глотай, — приказал он.

Жидкость жгла язык и горло, и Ленора проглотила с трудом, чувствуя, как покалывающее ощущение распространяется по пищеводу. Ее кожа покрылась мурашками, и Ленора зябко повела плечами, ожидая действия наркотика. Каким оно будет? Вдруг она забудет, что хотела сбежать? Или вырубится прямо тут?

Кристофер наблюдал за ней.

— Все самое лучшее для милой Леноры, — сказал он.

Он убрал пузырек с пипеткой обратно в рюкзак и присел рядом с Ленорой, перебирая ее волосы, изредка проходясь пальцами по ее позвоночнику. Его дыхание щекотало ей висок.

— Я сделаю из твоих позвонков гадальные кости, — пробормотал Кристофер ей на ухо. — Они всегда будут говорить только правду.

Ленора задрожала, но с удивлением отметила, что эта реакция скорее остаточная. Страх будто притупился, зрение размылось. Огоньки свечей подернулись ореолом, а в теле поселилась приятная ватная истома. Ей хотелось откинуться на спинку дивана, расслабиться и насладиться этим чувством, но она сидела прямо, помня, что должна быть готова… в любой момент…

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь? — спросил Кристофер, убирая волосы от ее уха и касаясь его губами. — Расслабься, очень скоро ты услышишь шепот стен. Они столько видели. Знала бы ты…

— Я не… руки болят, — прошептала Ленора. Она неловко завалилась на бок, чувствуя, как тянет ее уткнуться в пыльную вытертую ткань дивана и просто смотреть на мерцание свечей. Казалось, будто под ее кожей что-то шевелится, мягко и нежно перемещается, и это было совсем не страшно, просто немного щекотно. Кожа явно была лишней. Возможно в том, чтобы снять ее с себя, был определенный смысл.

«Не поддавайся этой дряни! — мысленно сказала себе Ленора. — Не закрывай глаза, помни, что тебе нужно выбраться отсюда».

— Да, руки, — пробормотал Кристофер. Он наклонился и потерся щекой о ее плечо, растревожив ранку. — Эти милые руки… Ты же не попытаешься ударить меня ими? Не попытаешься вцепиться мне в глотку?

— Нет, — пробубнила Ленора. — Мне просто больно.

— Сейчас, — прошептал Кристофер. Он достал из кармана раскладной нож. Раздался щелчок, и лезвие выскочило, усеяв стены сотнями бликов. Ленора зачарованно следила за ним, пока могла. Кристофер разрезал жгуты на ее руках, и Ленора выпрямила их, скривившись от пронзившей их боли — ее не могла заглушить даже та эссенция, что Кристофер дал ей.

— Так лучше? — спросил он.

— Да. Спасибо, — Ленора пошевелилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Кристофер подвинулся еще ближе, почти налег на нее всем телом, притираясь влажной кожей груди к ее плечу.

— У нас еще есть время, — сказал он, разворачивая Ленору к себе. — У нас будут миллионы лет, если ты захочешь. Длинная ночь, без конца и края.

Он развел ее ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними, и Ленора попыталась свести колени, чувствуя, как он шарит руками по поясу ее шорт, пытаясь расстегнуть их. Казалось, будто ей приходится преодолевать сопротивление воды, чтобы сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр. Кристофер прижался к ней, оставляя влажные поцелуи на ее щеках и губах. Он обхватил ладонями ее талию, большими пальцами поглаживая тонкие арки выпирающих ребер, и с тяжелым вздохом прижался пахом к ее промежности.

— Как же хорошо, — пробормотал он, — что слухи о том, что для жертвоприношения нужны девственницы, сильно преувеличены.

Кристофер стащил с Леноры шорты и завозился со своими джинсами. Ленора лежала, отвернувшись и безучастно глядя на огоньки свечей, завивающиеся, как побеги папоротника. Сейчас ей стало очевидно, что необходимо было просто переждать. Да, это будет отвратительно, но потом у нее будет шанс. Ленора старалась не думать о нем, чтобы Кристофер не почувствовал этого. Он все еще полагал, что все будет так, как он запланировал — и вероятность этого была высока.

Огненные папоротники расцветали над свечами, становясь тоньше, выше, прозрачнее. Они танцевали по потолку, и Ленора могла увидеть в их свете картины прошлого, двух людей, которые когда-то жили здесь и любили друг друга. Теперь они были мертвы. Папоротники съежились, опадая тленом, а Кристофер навис над ней и снова поцеловал. Его пах прижимался к промежности Леноры, и, к ее собственному удивлению и слабой досаде, она почти не испытывала от этого дискомфорта. Наоборот, когда Кристофер терся об нее, покрывая ее шею поцелуями, она ощущала приятную тяжесть. Ее тело хотело большего: больше контакта, больше давления. Тонкая ткань дешевых хлопчатобумажных трусов была сомнительной преградой. Ленора с трудом сконцентрировалась на том, что чувствовала, прогоняя эти ощущения через свой опухший разум: Кристофер разделся? Или еще нет? Казалось, будто фрагмент выпал из ее памяти, потому что ее широкая футболка с «Children of Bodom» оказалась задранной, а одна нога — закинутой на спинку дивана. Лифчик был приспущен, а чашки вывернуты, чтобы обнажить грудь. Кристофер нависал над ней, опираясь на одну руку, а его вторая рука медленно путешествовала по ее животу, выписывая узоры и опускаясь все ниже. Когда он задел выступающую тазовую косточку, Ленора задрожала. Внутри нее, внизу живота, все сжалось от жажды прикосновения. Даже когда она втихую смотрела ролики на Редтьюбе, без звука, прислушиваясь, не идет ли кто к ее комнате, и мастурбируя, она редко испытывала что-то подобное.

Странная эссенция, выключавшая ее голову, включила что-то другое. Омерзительно. Это должно было быть омерзительно — оно и было.

— Милое дитя, — нежно сказал Кристофер, — сладкое дитя. Как я рад, что время можно растягивать и сжимать. Прямо как… — он убрал руку с ее живота и сжал ее грудь, и Ленора выгнулась, замычав. Она неловко взмахнула руками, как в замедленной съемке, пытаясь оттолкнуть Кристофера, но всего лишь заставила огоньки свечей задрожать.

Кристофер улыбнулся. Подцепив растянутую резинку ее трусов, он опустил пальцы ниже, поглаживая складки влагалища. Ленора вздрогнула и снова издала бессвязный стон, пытаясь протестовать. Один из длинных пальцев мягко проскользнул внутрь, и Ленора содрогнулась от отвращения и наслаждения одновременно. Она никак не могла перестать думать о пауке, бледном и противном, ползающим по ее промежности, но одновременно мысли об этом заводили ее. Чужой палец стимулировал ее, поглаживая, медленно протискиваясь вглубь нее, и Ленора подалась ему навстречу, зажмурившись и чувствуя себя ужасно, будто оплеванной. Ее мышцы сжались вокруг пальца Кристофера, и он, ухмыльнувшись, согнул его, вызвав одновременно садняще-болезненные и приятные ощущения внутри.

— Сердце ведьмы и тело девственницы, — пробормотал он. — Разве я не везунчик?

Он резко убрал руку, и Ленора захныкала от унижения и желания вновь почувствовать приятную дрожь от его прикосновений.

— Лежи смирно, Ленора. — Кристофер сдвинул ткань ее трусов в сторону, и Ленора, последним движением в ускользающей ясности ума попыталась отодвинуться, отвернуться, но Кристофер ухватил свободной рукой ее за лицо и прошептал:

— Смотри на меня.

И Ленора почувствовала как его член толкается в нее, как что-то инородное, что ее воображение наделило отдельным разумом и жизнью. Ей казалось, будто нечто держит ее за руки и не даёт сбежать, а саднящая боль внизу нарастала. Ленора чувствовала каждый сантиметр, на который Кристофер втискивался в нее, в глазах все расплылось от слез, и наконец он остановился, и она смогла вдохнуть с тихим всхлипом.

— Не плачь, — сказал Кристофер ободряюще. — Это только начало.

Так оно и было. И Кристофер вновь начал двигаться, наращивая темп, тяжело и горячо дыша. Сквозь боль, которую приносило Леноре его вторжение, проступало ещё что-то, как полустертые рисунки на бумаге. Будто Ленора раздвоилась, каждая из этих двух девушек воспринимала происходящее по-разному, будучи в ужасе или в упоении.

Кристофер закинул одну ее ногу себе на плечо и начал двигаться медленнее, наблюдая, как его член погружается внутрь Леноры. Он отпустил ее лицо, и Ленора отвернулась, глядя на дрожащие свечи. Медленные движения были не такими болезненными, и она почти смогла отстраниться от этих ощущений, если бы не Кристофер. Его пальцы вновь начали движение по ее телу. Казалось, что их не пять, а десять, двадцать, и когда Ленора зажмурилась, все стало только хуже. Ее воображение рисовало ей пауков, рисовало ей отвратительных змей, проникающих в ее тело, бесполезное и разбухшее, как набравшая воды губка, ей казалось, что она врастает в пыльное покрывало под ней, пускает корни и покрывается почками, сочащимися не смолой, а кровью и гноем.

— Открой рот, — прошептал Кристофер, и Ленора послушно разомкнула губы. Она почувствовала на языке чужой палец, шершавый и горько-соленый.

Ладонь Кристофера обхватила ее подбородок, палец двигался в такт движениям члена внутри.

— Открой глаза, Ленора, — прошептал Кристофер. — Открой.

Ленора приоткрыла глаза, и на ужасное мгновение ей показалось, что все так же, как и в ее видениях, и Кристофер — отвратительная помесь, одушевленное сонмище пауков и змей, многоножек и мокриц. Но в дрожащем свете свечей перед ней предстал человек с глазами черными, как глубокие колодцы. Черты его лица заострились, он казался бледнее, но на губах у него блуждала та же рассеянная улыбка.

— Смотри на меня, Ленора, — повторил он и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, рукой удерживая за подбородок, не давая Леноре отвернуться. Он целовал ее и трахал жёстко, почти лёжа на ней всем своим весом. Их тела тёрлись друг о друга во влажной духоте, и, медленно, боль сменилась тянущим желанием. Не осознавая этого, Ленора подавалась бедрами ему навстречу, обливаясь слезами. С каждым движением она чувствовала себя лучше, просто пиздец как хорошо. Ее разум умолк, погребенный под физическими ощущениями, и ненадолго она превратилась в стонущее животное, ловящее каждый отголосок ускользающего наслаждения.

Кристофер хрипло дышал и уже не пытался целовать ее — он как будто пытался продолбить ее насквозь. Чем ближе он был к разрядке, тем более беспорядочными и быстрыми становились его движения, и каждый раз, когда он вколачивался в нее до основания, Ленора чувствовала как нарастает приятное томящее ощущение между ног. Было все еще больно, но боль притупилась, и Ленора балансировала между ней и удовольствием, стремясь достичь последнего, вцепившись пальцами в обивку дивана и закрыв глаза. Глубже, сильнее — ее разметанный разум мог концентрироваться только на этих простых понятиях. И когда очередной толчок довел Ленору до пика удовольствия, она выгнулась, вскрикнув сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты… молодец… Ленора, — выдохнул Кристофер в перерывах между толчками. Он погладил Ленору по животу, и она содрогнулась — до того чувствительной стала кожа, по ней будто провели ногтями. А немногим позже Кристофер кончил и сам, сдавленно охнув, вжавшись в Ленору так сильно, что ей стало больно.

— Вот и все, — сказал он рассеянно.

Кристофер быстро отстранился и сел рядом с Ленорой, вытирая пот со лба и задумчиво глядя на огоньки свечей. А она чувствовала себя, будто по ней грузовик проехался, будто ее выставили на поругание перед всем городом, но в то же время, она чувствовала удовлетворение, ужасную внутреннюю сытость, будто какая-то ее часть получила то, чего так давно хотела.

Это было унизительно.

Кристофер принялся одеваться, рассказывая о каких-то деревьях, которые смотрят, а Ленора лежала, не шевелясь, чувствуя желание заползти в какую-нибудь нору и сжаться там, чтобы никто не трогал ее, не смотрел на нее, не вспоминал о ней. В темноте, сырой и влажной, где есть только корни и дождевые черви, где спят личинки, ожидая того момента, когда превратятся в жуков…

В реальность ее вернул яркий металлический блеск. Кристофер достал из рюкзака нож, и его гладкое лезвие бросило светлые блики на стены, поймав свет свечей. Выложив нож рядом со ступкой, Кристофер достал ещё один поменьше, аккуратно, почти торжественно поднимая его на руках.

Ленора прекратила дышать. Она смотрела на орудия, которыми ее убьют.

Ленора резко села, и Кристофер поднял на нее глаза.

— Красота, да? — спросил он.

И достал следующий.

Глядя, как он выкладывает череду ножей и лезвий разной величины, Ленора будто протрезвела. Она отползла к дальнему краю дивана, не спуская взгляда с Кристофера — он же смотрел лишь на свои страшные инструменты, любуясь ими, словно совсем забыл о присутствии Леноры. Она же медленно опустилась на пол, прижимаясь спиной к дивану и поползла в сторону, почти уверенная, что сейчас Кристофер вскочит и схватит ее. Цепляясь за подлокотник, она встала на ноги и отступила назад — теперь ее и Кристофера разделял диван, и Леноре было страшно шевельнуться, и в то же время больше всего на свете она хотела убежать. Собравшись с духом, она отпустила спинку и сделала еще один шаг назад.

Ее насильник не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Ленора сделала ещё один опасливый шажок, не отрывая взгляда от Кристофера. Он не смотрел на нее. Полностью погруженный в созерцание жутких блестящих инструментов, он аккуратно раскладывал их и любовно поглаживал.

Ленора попятилась, надеясь, что полы под ее ногами не заскрипят — шаг, ещё один… И когда Кристофера скрыла от нее стена, Ленора развернулась и бросилась бегом. Она на одном дыхании пролетела короткий коридор, с размаху ударилась в дверь и вывалилась наружу в сырой ночной воздух. А в спину ей несся смех Кристофера. И Ленора бросилась дальше в лес, огибая дом и держа в уме направление. Неужели она пролежала тут весь день? Ее наверняка уже должны хватиться.

Споткнувшись о корень и чуть не упав, Ленора замедлила шаг, пытаясь отдышаться и прислушалась. Ее громкое дыхание, казалось, заглушало все вокруг, и Ленора, сделав усилие, задержала его.

Ночной лес был наполнен обычными звуками: шорохом и шелестом, стуком веток. Как бы Ленора не прислушивалась, она не слышала погони, лишь свое бешено бьющееся сердце. Но это не значило, что Кристофер не мог красться за ней, вооружившись одним из своих пугающих ножей. И Ленора вновь побрела вперёд, стараясь не замедляться, но и не переходя на бег. Не хватало только сломать ногу или напороться на сломанную ветку в темноте. Какое счастье, что Кристофер снял с нее шорты, не трогая кед, иначе она бы уже давно наколола ноги!

Она шла уже долго, и по собственным подсчётам уже должна была дойти до дороги на озеро, но ее все не было. Может она взяла правее или левее? Тогда путь вывел ее либо к самому озеру, либо к шоссе. А вдруг она ходит кругами и скоро вернётся к дому Миллеров, где ее ждёт этот психопат?

Ленора остановилась, растирая мерзнущие плечи, ойкнув, когда ладонь задела рану. Свет низко висящего лунного серпа пробивался сквозь листву, освещая ей путь. Она пойдет вперёд, прямо вперёд, и, если не дойдет до дороги или озера, просто спрячется в лесу и подождёт наступления утра. Если она будет вести себя тихо, Кристофер никогда ее не найдет.

И Ленора продолжила свой путь, идя гораздо медленнее, обхватив себя за плечи, чтобы не мёрзнуть. Кажется, она вышла на какую-то тропу, и это придало ей сил. Синеватый лунный свет пятнами ложился на утоптанную землю, и Ленора ступала по ним, как по путеводным отметкам. Ещё немного, и она обязательно куда-нибудь выйдет. Раз есть тропа, значит есть и место, куда она ведёт.

Но тропа вывела ее на какую-то поляну и пропала в высокой траве. Ленора остановилась, устало уперевшись руками в колени. Она не узнавала этого места. Возможно, темнота была виновата, или ее переживания, или та дрянь, что дал ей Кристофер… Ленора не понимала, где она.

Ей показалось, что она видит свет между деревьев, и она пошла туда, устало волоча ноги, надеясь, что встретит там хоть кого-то, кто сможет помочь ей или спрятать. Она вновь нырнула под сень деревьев, протянув руки вперёд, чтобы не дать невидимым в сумраке ветками ударить ее по лицу. Свет становится ярче, и невольно Ленора ускорила шаг. Ее сердце тоже застучало быстрее. Неужели…

Ветка больно хлестнула ее, и Ленора резко остановилась — как раз вовремя. Ещё шаг и она оступилась бы и скатилась бы с обрыва. Но не осыпающийся обрыв под ногами и не ветка заставили ее замереть, а открывшийся за деревьями вид. Там не было привычного леса, или холмов, или города, нет. Циклопические вулканические горы с причудливо загнутыми вершинами обрамляли каменистую долину, расстилавшуюся внизу. Долина была темна, заполнена чернотой, и горные пики на фоне тёмно-синего неба казались нарисованными. А над ними, даря мягкий жёлтый свет, вставала вторая огромная луна.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептала Ленора. — Этого не может быть.

Ей все это снится. Это галлюцинации.

Где-то визу в долине раздался шум короткого обвала, и вверх взлетела стайка птиц… А может это были не птицы вовсе. Они издавали мерзкие крики, и на фоне луны Ленора смогла рассмотреть просвечивающую кожу на их крыльях как у летучих мышей.

Испугавшись, Ленора сделала шаг назад, скрываясь среди деревьев. Она прижалась к ближайшему стволу и опустилась на корточки, мелко трясясь. Существа умолкли и спикировали вниз, вновь найдя себе убежище в темноте долины. А Ленора прижала руки ко рту, чувствуя, что ее сейчас вывернет. Она должна проснуться. Должна прийти в себя.

Неизвестно, сколько бы она провела так, сидя на корточках и сдерживая рвоту, но новый звук разнёсся по ночному лесу, знакомый звук.

— Ленора!

Ленора вздрогнула и замерла. Адреналин в крови подскочил, и мышцы на ногах налились силой.

— Не двигайся с места, Ленора, я уже иду к тебе!

И Ленора побежала.


	3. Chapter 3

_I’m swimming_

 

Дыхание подводило ее. В бок будто вогнали штырь, лёгкие сжимались, не получая воздуха. Ленора остановилась и, не удержавшись, упала на колени с хриплым вздохом.

Она пробежала — сколько? Голос Кристофера всё ещё звучал у нее в ушах, ей казалось, что если она обернется, то увидит его в свете двух лун. Ее трясло от холода и страха.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо прошептала Ленора.

Она не обращалась ни к кому, эти слова сами рвались из ее глотки. Кто-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

— Я хочу домой.

Сейчас ее унылый крошечный дом казался ей лучшим местом на свете. Она была готова торчать в бакалейной лавке целыми днями, лишь бы вновь увидеть небо, где светит всего одна луна, увидеть свою вечно недовольную мать, отца…

Странно, но мысли о родителях вернули ей некоторое подобие спокойствия. Ленора вдруг представила, как бы они среагировали на рассказ о том, что с ней случилось. Что бы сказали.

Что она сама в всем виновата.

Ленора подняла глаза к луне, слабо видимой сквозь ветки, ко _второй луне_ , жёлтой, как масло. Ей снова захотелось плакать, но она молчала, смаргивая слезы и глядя на луну. Мысли проносились у нее в голове, не оставляя следа. Лунный свет пятнами ложился на ее лицо, мягкий, холодный.

Всхлипнув, Ленора медленно поднялась на ноги и поплелась вперёд. Рано или поздно она придет куда-то. Если она будет двигаться, то Кристофер не найдет ее.

Вдруг он идёт прямо за ней, след в след?

Ленора резко развернулась, вглядываясь в темноту позади себя. Смутные очертания стволов, непроницаемая тьма, пятна лунного света и никакого движения. Где же он? Ленора слышала его голос.

Ленора зажмурилась и прислушалась, не только и не столько к ночному лесу, сколько к самой себе. Ей нужно было решить, что делать: спрятаться в тенях и ждать или идти вперёд, в неизвестность.

Где-то вдалеке треснула ветка и Ленора вздрогнула и открыла глаза.

Нужно было идти.

Когда сквозь листву деревьев она увидела, как на небо поднялась третья луна, и стало светло, как днем, Ленора уже не удивилась. Она упрямо шла, внушив себе, что рано или поздно придет куда-то, лес не может быть бесконечным.

«А вдруг может? Если на небе светят три луны, вдруг и лес расстилается на многие мили, без единого городка? Там ведь не было видно света от фонарей на небе, нигде за лесом».

«Это потому, — подумала Ленора упрямо, — что луны очень яркие. Если бы они светили послабее, я бы наверняка увидела отсветы от городка и знала бы точнее, куда идти».

Эти мысли успокаивали ее немного и давали силы идти.

Но ее преследователь тоже не стоял на месте.

— Ленора! — разнеслось по лесу.

Ленора замерла, боясь шелохнуться, и прислушалась, стараясь понять, откуда идет звук, издалека ли.

— Ленора, я слегка утомился бегать за тобой!

Откуда-то сзади, но насколько он может быть далеко? Ей казалось, что голос раздается совсем близко. Ленора лихорадочно припоминала все, что им рассказывали о распространении звука. Рядом же огромная долина, вдруг она искажает звук, эхо там какое-нибудь…

— Давай ты будешь хорошей девочкой и вернешься ко мне. Обещаю, это будет не очень больно.

Леноре вспомнилась заезженная фраза «Хорошие девочки попадают в рай, а плохие — куда захотят», и она истерически захихикала, закрывая себе рот руками. Нет, ну ведь правда же — если она вернется, как хорошая девочка, то туда и отправится.

Хихикая, Ленора опустилась на колени и уткнулась лбом во влажную землю, поросшую редкой травой. Свет трех лун, смешиваясь, принимал какой-то зеленоватый оттенок, и все вокруг было пронизано этим холодным, неземным светом, еще больше подчеркивая, что Ленора находится намного дальше от дома, чем можно себе представить.

****

— Это будет не очень больно! — крикнул Кристофер и добавил вполголоса:

— …а очень, очень-очень больно.

Кристофер любил охоту. Он буквально чуял надежду, когда его жертвы думали, что могут сбежать, чуял их страх. Он всегда давал им небольшую фору, ведь торопиться было некуда. В случае с Ленорой он даже немного хотел потянуть время. Она удивительно пришлась ему по душе, и Кристофер решил, что вдобавок к позвонкам заберёт себе прядь ее длинных волос. Он неторопливо шел за ней, а лунный свет указывал ему дорогу так ясно, будто он шагал по хорошо освещённом у шоссе. Близко, близко, ещё ближе… В воздухе уже плыли первые шепотки чужой паники, разбавленной усталостью. Ленора была рядом. Зверь в его руке, нагретый теплом ладони, подрагивал, будто живой, а его острое лезвие сияло в лунном свете.

Наконец он увидел ее — а она его.

Их разделял глубокий овраг, чье дно скрывалось в темноте. Пересекать его вышло бы слишком долго, и поэтому Кристофер просто стоял и смотрел на Ленору, улыбаясь. Она кажется чувствовала себя там в безопасности, и потому тоже не двигалась с места, глядя на Кристофера в ответ.

— Почему ещё ночь? — спросила она. — Прошло несколько часов, уже должно показаться солнце.

— Ленора, — протянул Кристофер. — Как ты не понимаешь: эта ночь будет длиться столько, сколько нужно.

Губы Леноры задрожали, но она сжала их и глухо процедила:

— Где мы находимся? Почему тут три луны? Это все из-за той дряни, которую ты дал мне?

— Мы находимся в лесу, — с удовольствием ответил Кристофер, — в старом лесу. Он похож на тот, в котором ты гуляла днём.

— Что за херня! — крикнула Ленора.

— Не убегай далеко, Ленора, — Кристофер указал в ее сторону Зверем, блеснувшим в свете лун, и Ленора тут же захлопнула рот. — Я отыщу тебя. А потом аккуратно сниму твою кожу.

Ленора задрожала, но не двинулась с места.

— Беги, Ленора, — сказал ей Кристофер. — Беги, беги, беги… потому что я собираюсь тебя поймать.

Он неторопливо двинулся вдоль оврага, ища место, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону. Ленора осталась стоять неподвижно, наблюдая за ним, пока Кристофер окончательно не скрылся в тенях.

****

Ленора побрела в сторону, противоположную той, в которую ушел Кристофер, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними ещё больше. Постепенно она свернула от ручья и пошла туда, куда вели ее таинственные лесные тропы. Стали ощущаться редкие порывы ветерка. Когда он дул, откуда-то из леса впереди доносилось тихое постукивание. Ленора не обращала на него внимания, но потом стала замечать, что ветви деревьев вокруг увешаны странными украшениями, и чем дальше она шла, тем больше их становилось. Сделанные из грубых ниток и кожаных шнурков, с вплетенными в них ветками и тоненькими косточками, похожими на птичьи, это украшения постукивали на ветру. Ленора шла под ними, оглядываясь, а кости в переплетениях нитей становились все крупнее и белее. Она увидела выбеленный дождями, приколоченный к дереву коровий череп, и еще один. Оленьи рога, увешанные мелкими птичьими косточками, как елка игрушками, покачивались впереди.

Ленора остановилась, снова обхватив себя руками. Что за странное место! А вдруг тут кто-то живет? Кто-то же должен был притащить сюда все эти кости.

_Ленора…_

Ленора вздрогнула и обернулась. Никого. Тропа пуста, лунный свет освещает ее, в тенях не видно движения.

_…Ленора, идем сюда…_

Это точно был голос. Ленора не могла сказать, женский или мужской, но это был голос взрослого. Она завертелась на месте, пытаясь понять, кто ее зовет и откуда.

Нужно было уходить отсюда.

_Ленора, останься, тут хорошо._

Очередной порыв ветра заставил косточки застучать, и в этом стуке Леноре померещилось движение. Будто не ветер шевелил ветви, а что-то незримое, но осязаемое пробиралось там наверху среди листвы, собираясь спуститься к ней.

_Я не причиню тебе вреда._  
Развернувшись, Ленора торопливо зашагала обратно.

_Куда же ты? Стой._

Ленора перешла на бег, чувствуя, как ноют ноги. Новый порыв ветра заставил ветки затрещать.

_СТОЙ!_

Казалось, что кто-то кричит прямо внутри ее головы, срываясь на рычание. Ленора неслась, не разбирая дороги, ветки хлестали ее, цепляли одежду и волосы, легкие пылали огнем, а ноги подгибались.

_Стой…_

Казалось, голос стал тише. Но обрадоваться этому Ленора не успела — она вылетела на какую-то поляну и врезалась в кого-то.

В ее похитителя, который не преминул воспользоваться этим и схватил ее.

— Встретила Шепчущего… Он не опасный, просто любит влезать в головы, — промурлыкал Кристофер, прижимая ее к себе. Ленора дергалась, пытаясь вырваться. — И любит кости. Возможно, я подарю ему парочку твоих. Он оценит.

— Отпусти меня! — взвыла Ленора. — Отпусти-и-и!

Кристофер оттащил ее в центр поляны, туда, где лунного света было больше, и бросил на землю. Тяжело ударившись коленями и локтями, Ленора крикнула и резко выпрямилась - и увидела нож, направленный ей прямо в лицо. Кристофер возвышался над ней, мягко улыбаясь. Он нежно поправил Леноре волосы, убрав прядь с лица и приказал:

— На колени, — И Ленора повиновалась.

Кожу кололи иголки и камешки. Ленора стояла на коленях, выпрямившись, наблюдая, как Кристофер медленно расстегивает ремень на джинсах одной рукой. Она догадалась, что он собирается потребовать и внутренне содрогнулась. Брезгливость смешивалась со страхом, покалывающим ее вены будто иголочками.

Кристофер тем временем приспустил джинсы и трусы и с улыбкой кивнул Леноре, указав на свой вялый член:

— Давай.

Ленора никогда не занималась подобной хренью. Она впервые в жизни дотронулась до мужского пениса, и в самых страшных кошмарах она не представляла себе, что ее первый раз будет с поехавшим маньяком. У жизни на всё есть свои сраные планы, и она никогда не учитывает твое мнение.

Она осторожно взяла головку в рот и опасливо дотронулась до нее языком. Воспоминание, как молния, промчалось сквозь ее сознание: душный воздух в доме Миллеров, и ее видения в которых пенис Кристофера превращался во что-то другое. Ленору резко замутило, но Кристофер запустил пальцы ей в волосы и потянул их.

— Продолжай, — сказал он. — Это просто.

Ленора попробовала сымитировать то, что она видела в порно, косясь на блестящее лезвие, которое покачивалось совсем близко от ее шеи в такт ее движениям. Должно быть, она делала все правильно, потому что член во рту стал твердеть, и чтобы целиком взять его в рот ей приходилось сдерживать рвотные позывы. Интересно, что будет, если она не сможет удержаться? Кристофер убьет ее?

От монотонного движения болели челюсть и шея, но Ленора и в мыслях не имела останавливаться. Рот заполнил солоноватый привкус, слюна текла по подбородку, а Кристофер стал медленно двигать бедрами ей навстречу. Ее замутило еще сильнее, и Ленора сделала непроизвольное глотательное движение, боясь, что сейчас подавится слюной или задохнется, потому что Кристофер не собирался останавливаться.

Но он вдруг замер, потянул ее за волосы назад, и его пенис выскользнул изо рта Леноры со влажным звуком. За ним протянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, и Ленора тупо уставилась не нее, ожидая, чего еще Кристофер захочет от нее.

— Пока достаточно, — сказал он. — Становись на четвереньки.

Ленора повиновалась, чувствуя, как спина покрылась мурашками. Только не снова… Кристофер опустился на колени позади нее и положил ей руку с зажатым в ладони ножом на плечо так, чтобы лезвие ножа и шею Леноры разделяла пара-тройка сантиметров. Сдернув с нее трусы, Кристофер пристроился к ней сзади, и Ленора непроизвольно зажмурилась. Это было даже больнее, чем раньше, более грубо, более жестко и более унизительно. Надавив ей на поясницу и заставив ее прогнуться, Кристофер почти оперся на нее всем весом, размашисто двигая бедрами, и нож в его руке подрагивал в такт движениям. Колени Леноры скользили по сырой земле, руки дрожали, а все ее внимание было сосредоточено на ноже. Она мысленно считала толчки, глядя, как дрожит и блестит в лунном свете лезвие, и упрашивала, сама не зная, кого, чтобы Кристоферу не пришло в голову вонзить его в Ленору прямо сейчас.

Ленора не знала, чего она ждет, но все ее чувства, все мышцы, каждый нерв в теле были в состоянии напряженной готовности. Кристофер удерживал нож у ее горла, продолжая неистово вбиваться в нее, и единственное, что удерживало Ленору от того, чтобы рухнуть под его весом и движениями — страх, что нож вонзится в ее горло.

Это длилось и длилось. Чувствуя, что сейчас упадет, Ленора вцепилась в руку с ножом, и, когда очередная фрикция заставила ее упасть на живот, она смогла отвести нож в сторону.

— Почти, — засмеялся Кристофер над ее ухом. — Жаль, я не могу трахать тебя, наблюдая, как с каждым толчком из горла вытекает кровь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была живой, когда я начну тебя вскрывать.

Он снова начал двигаться, лежа на ней, а Ленора не сводила взгляда с блестящего обтекаемого ножа, прижатого ладонью Кристофера к земле прямо перед ее лицом.

— Я сделаю… первый… надрез… на животе, — шептал Кристофер. — В…вертикальный, от самого низа до ключиц… Разделю тебя… на две половины.

Его темп изменился, замедлился, и Ленора задрожала, чувствуя, что, прижатая к земле, она будто удвоила внутреннюю чувствительность. Теперь Кристофер словно каждый раз проходился по какой-то чувствительной точке, и ей это не нравилось.

«Не надо, — мысленно упрашивала Ленора себя и все вокруг, — пожалуйста, не сейчас».

Нож был прямо перед ней, а ладонь Леноры обхватывала запястье Кристофера. На его бледной коже хорошо были видны лунки от ее коротких ногтей — Ленора впивалась в его руку, когда он толкался в нее чересчур сильно. Лучше бы это было больно.

Лучше бы этого не случалось никогда.

Шепча что-то бессмысленное, Кристофер снова стал двигаться чаще, выдавливая из Леноры тихие жалкие стоны. Его пальцы, прижимавшие рукоять, расслабились, и Ленора одним ударом выбила нож из его руки, чувствуя, как психопат изливается внутри нее, вздрагивая, и как ее собственные мышцы сжимаются вокруг него.

— С-сука! — выдавил Кристофер и потянулся за ножом, но Ленора вскинула голову, попав затылком ему в подбородок, и змеей скользнула вперед. Нож был ее единственной надеждой, и он будто сиял, притягивая взгляд. Ленора успела сомкнуть на рукояти пальцы, и Кристофер схватил ее за руку, потянув на себя.

Заорав от боли, Ленора попыталась вывернуться, лягаясь. Она сумела перевернуться на спину, но Кристофер придавил ее, пытаясь вырвать нож. Его лицо, бледное, перекошенное страшной улыбкой, с кровью, текущей из разбитой губы, нависло прямо над Ленорой.

— Ты принесешь мне великую силу, — прошептал он. — Все твои соки, до последней капли.

Он сдавил запястье Леноры, и она взвизгнула и попыталась вырвать руку.

«Только не отпускать нож, только не отпускать нож!» — стучало у нее в висках. Если она отпустит свое единственное оружие, то она пропала.

Кристофер продолжал улыбаться, выворачивая ей руку, его кровь капала ей на лицо, и Ленора снова взвизгнула, сквозь текущие по лицу слезы боли:

— Отвали!

Она скребла по земле пальцами свободной руки, пытаясь как-то вывернуться, вырваться, и, когда они дотронулись до чего-то холодного и твердого, Ленора непроизвольно схватила это.

Камень.

Без раздумий, Ленора ударила камнем. Кристофер дернулся, чтобы отбить ее удар, хватка на ее запястье ослабла, и Ленора слепо, но со всей силой, какая имелась в ее руке, ударила его ножом. Лезвие будто ожило в ее руках, и Леноре показалось в какой-то момент, что не она бьет им, а оно тянет ее руку за собой.

Удар пришелся по горлу, и Кристофер замер, покачнувшись, и пытаясь прикрыть рукой глубокий порез. Ленора оттолкнула его, и он рухнул на спину, а она отползла от него, сжимая окровавленный нож в руке. Кристофер пошевелился, пытаясь встать, кровь текла из-под его пальцев, темная, почти черная в сумраке леса.

Ленора медленно поднялась на ноги, не сводя с него взгляда. Она отступила немного, отступила еще, а потом развернулась и заспешила прочь, надеясь, что теперь она сможет уйти, и никто не будет преследовать ее. Осознание еще не пришло к ней, и каждую секунду Ленора ожидала, что услышит шум шагов, что Кристофер поднимется как ни в чем не бывало и бросится на нее…

Она услышала тихий, влажный звук позади себя и замерла. Ленора не знала, что могло издать этот звук, но она точно знала, откуда он доносился — оттуда, где лежал Кристофер.

Медленно, не делая резких движений, Ленора обернулась, чувствуя, что мышцы живота стянуло в тугой болезненный ком от страха. Ее ладонь сжалась вокруг теплой рукояти ножа, ее сердце колотилось как бешеное, будто пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди через гортань.

Кристофер пошевелился. Он был ещё жив. Но существо, сидевшее на нем на корточках, длинными когтистыми руками опиравшееся ему на грудь, это не беспокоило. Оно слизывало кровь, текущую у Кристофера по шее, а потом со смачным звуком вгрызлось ему в горло своей огромной челюстью, больше похожей на пасть бульдога.

Кажется, Ленора издала какой-то звук, потому что существо подняло голову. Оно встретилось с ней глазами: два тускло фосфоресцирующих в сумраке зрачка исследовали ее, и Ленора замерла, ожидая, что следующей станет она. Она молча рассматривала существо: его приплюснутую складчатую морду, острые уши и короткие, криво завитые рога на лбу.

Но существо, будто изучив ее достаточно, вновь опустило морду к телу и продолжило рвать плоть зубами со страшным, мокрым треском. Ленора попятилась назад, выронив нож. Она шла и шла, а потом развернулась и медленно побрела, глядя только вперёд, боясь, что существо бросится вдогонку. Но оно было слишком занято.

Постепенно лес начал светлеть. Потусторонний зелёный свет сменился обычным ясным солнечным светом раннего утра, и когда Ленора, не помнящая себя от усталости, вышла из леса где-то на полпути между ее домом и старой заправкой, отмечавшей границу города, все вокруг заполняла привычная сонная тишь. Пели птицы — обычные птицы. Солнце согревало ее озябшие плечи. Ленора проделала еще какую-то часть пути по шоссе, а потом свернула на дорогу к дому

Она слабо удивилась, обнаружив возле дома настоящее столпотворение: мать, отец, окружной шериф и ещё какие-то люди. Увидев Ленору на дороге, все они разом замолчали, а потом мать бросилась к ней, крича. Это был совершенно бессвязный вопль, в котором слились в одно целое вопросы о том, где Ленора была и как она могла так поступить, что с ней случилось и как о ней беспокоились. Подбежав, мать обняла ее, придав к себе, и Ленора вздрогнула, когда она задела ее больное плечо.

— Я заблудилась в лесу, — глухо ответила она, уткнувшись матери в плечо. — Прости. Я не хотела

— Господи, сколько раз я говорила тебе брать с собой телефон! — мать схватила ее за плечи и отодвинула от себя, внимательно рассматривая. — Откуда кровь? Ты ранена? Где твои шорты?

— Я их намочила у озера, оставила сушиться на камне и забыла, — ответила Ленора тем же ровным глухим голосом. Все происходящее казалось ей менее реальным, чем-то, что случилось ночью. — Извини.

— На хрен шорты! У нас тут какой-то психопат разъезжает, его ищут в пяти штатах! — мать снова прижала ее к себе, ещё крепче, чем раньше. — Мы думали, что он до тебя добрался, ты же вечно бродишь черт знает где! Слава Богу ты жива! Я так беспокоилась!

Ленора осторожно обняла мать в ответ, позволяя себя опереться на нее. Все тело болело, голова была ватной, и очень хотелось пить и спать. Но она была дома, а значит нужно было всего лишь потерпеть ещё минут пятнадцать. С этим Ленора вполне могла справиться.

Она снова посмотрела на небо. Голубое и чистое, обычное небо. Возможно ей померещилось после бессонной ночи, или тонкие облака наверху приняли необычную форму, но на секунду Леноре показалось, что видит там три бледных и призрачных, в утреннем свете, огромных луны.

 

_Вопрос, кому быть едой, а кому едоком, решился — остальное неважно._


End file.
